Known pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are comprised of two distinct layers, namely, an adhesive layer and a backing layer which supports the adhesive layer. When the adhesive and backing layers are inseparably united, the backing usually is responsible for more than half of the cost of the tape. In tapes made for medical purposes, the backing can be several times more expensive than the adhesive layer. Upon applying a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape to a compound surface, the backing may cause the tape to pucker and hence become poorly adhered. Where a compound surface flexes, for example a person's knee, the tape may soon loosen and fall off. While these problems can be lessened by employing highly conformable backings, it is believed no pressure-sensitive adhesive tape has a utilitarian backing of reasonable cost that has a conformability even approaching that of a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.